home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Home And Away in 1995
1995 was Home And Away's 8th year in production and the 8th season. This year is often seen as the start of the "Golden Era" of the show which is often seen as 1995-1997. Such iconic characters as Shane Parrish, Angel Parrish, Curtis Reed and Shannon Reed dominated this era of the show. Also Steven Matheson returned this year. Major new arrivals included Chloe Richards, Travis Nash, Kelly Watson and Saul Bennett the crazy religious cult leader. Prev Year 'Home And Away in 1994 '''Next Year 'Home And Away in 1996 Storylines Main characters *Pippa Ross *Sally Fletcher *Ailsa Stewart *Alf Stewart *Donald Fisher *Steven Matheson (July onwards) *Marilyn Chambers (June onwards) *Michael Ross *Sam Marshall *Damian Roberts (until February, April, August and October) *Shane Parrish *Roxanne Miller (until February) *Angel Brooks/Parrish *Jack Wilson *Rob Storey (until May) *Selina Cook *Curtis Reed *Shannon Reed *Donna Bishop (until June) *Travis Nash (April to June and September onwards) *Chloe Richards (June to August and November onwards) *Kelly Watson (August onwards) *Alex Bennett (October onwards) '''New Main Character Arrivals *Travis Nash (April) *Chloe Richards (June) *Kelly Watson (August) *Alex Bennett (October) Departures Of Main Characters *Damian Roberts (February) *Roxanne Miller (February) *Rob Storey (May) *Donna Bishop (June) Main Character Returns *Marilyn Chambers (June) *Steven Matheson (July) Minor characters *Sarah Thompson (April) *Bobby Marshall (June) *Dodge (September to October) Who Lived Where? *Summer Bay House - Michael Ross, Pippa Ross, Sally Fletcher, Christopher Fletcher, Damian Roberts (until February), Sam Marshall, Jack Wilson, Shannon Reed *Summer Bay Caravan Park - Marilyn Chambers (June), Dodge (September), Alex Bennett (from November) *The Stewart House - Alf Stewart, Ailsa Stewart, Duncan Stewart, Roxanne Miller (until February), Curtis Reed *The Beach House - Irene Roberts, Rob Storey (until April), Selina Cook, Marilyn Chambers (from June) Chloe Richards (from October) *The Fisher House - Donald Fisher (until August), Shane Parrish (until April), Angel Brooks (until April) *The Nash House - Travis Nash (April to June and September onwards), Donna Bishop (May to June), Steven Matheson (from September), Kelly Watson (from September) Episodes *Ep 1606 (16 Jan 1995) *Ep 1607 (17 Jan 1995) *Ep 1608 (18 Jan 1995) *Ep 1609 (19 Jan 1995) *Ep 1610 (20 Jan 1995) *Ep 1611 (23 Jan 1995) *Ep 1612 (24 Jan 1995) *Ep 1613 (25 Jan 1995) *Ep 1614 (26 Jan 1995) *Ep 1615 (27 Jan 1995) *Ep 1616 (30 Jan 1995) *Ep 1617 (31 Jan 1995) *Ep 1618 (1 Feb 1995) *Ep 1619 (2 Feb 1995) *Ep 1620 (3 Feb 1995) *Ep 1621 (6 Feb 1995) *Ep 1622 (7 Feb 1995) *Ep 1623 (8 Feb 1995) *Ep 1624 (9 Feb 1995) *Ep 1625 (10 Feb 1995) *Ep 1626 (13 Feb 1995) *Ep 1627 (14 Feb 1995) *Ep 1628 (15 Feb 1995) *Ep 1629 (16 Feb 1995) *Ep 1630 (17 Feb 1995) *Ep 1631 (20 Feb 1995) *Ep 1633 (22 Feb 1995) *Ep 1634 (23 Feb 1995) *Ep 1635 (24 Feb 1995) *Ep 1636 (27 Feb 1995) *Ep 1637 (28 Feb 1995) *Ep 1649 (16 Mar 1995) *Ep 1650 (17 Mar 1995) *Ep 1651 (20 Mar 1995) *Ep 1658 (29 Mar 1995) *Ep 1659 (30 Mar 1995) *Ep 1660 (31 Mar 1995) *Ep 1668 (12 Apr 1995) *Ep 1670 (14 Apr 1995) *Ep 1671 (17 Apr 1995) *Ep 1675 (21 Apr 1995) *Ep 1679 (27 Apr 1995) *Ep 1680 (28 Apr 1995) *Ep 1681 (1 May 1995) *Ep 1682 (2 May 1995) *Ep 1683 (3 May 1995) *Ep 1686 (8 May 1995) *Ep 1711 (12 Jun 1995) *Ep 1719 (22 Jun 1995) *Ep 1720 (23 Jun 1995) *Ep 1770 (1 Sep 1995) *Ep 1806 (23 Oct 1995) *Ep 1807 (24 Oct 1995) Category:Home And Away year by year.